fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 012
Marlon Against the Prehistoric Reptiles Synopsis ''Marlon'''' needs a tutor.'' Summary Exam Failed Marlon is shown in a performance exam, and his Defense Position Beast monsters are destroyed by "Ultimate Tyranno" inflicting piercing damage by the effect of "Meteorain". Marlon's Life Points drop to 0 and he loses the duel. The proctor tells him that all first exams for all students is very strict. Because Marlon lost he failed, but he has a week to retake the performance exam. Marlon shakes the proctor's hand and somberly departs. Marlon returns to his dorm after school and he sinks into his bed devastated. Meanwhile, Cameron arrives back in jubilee after passing his Honors Studies in Banishment Exam. Kyle and Clovis tell Cameron not to be so loud. Cameron quickly quiets himself and asks why to which Marlon answers for them, saying he failed his Dinosaurs Exam. Cameron asks what happened, and Marlon says he lost his Performance Exam and he has to retake it in a week. Cameron says it could be worse. He just needs to study and modify his Deck. Cameron pauses and asks Clovis and Kyle how they did on their exams. Clovis says he takes the same class as Kyle they took the Type Class in Warriors. They both passed, leaving Marlon to say he is the only one who failed. Cameron asks Marlon if he has some sort of plan. He offers to help too. Kyle and Clovis share the same, but he declines, saying none of them know much about Dinosaurs. The Tutor The next day, Marlon comes to each lunch at the Slifer Dorms because he is summoned by Lucy. Lucy tells Marlon that as head of the dorm he's made aware when her Slifer students fail their exams. Marlon looks disappointed. Lucy tells Marlon to chin-up, telling him he's not the first person today that she's had to talk to. She's had more this morning and she has more meetings after Marlon. As such, Lucy tells Marlon he's not alone in this. This makes Marlon feel a tad better but doesn't change the fact he needs to pass his exam in six days. Lucy says she's made arrangement. She calls a student to come in, and Senior Joshua Tucker walks in. Joshua re-introduces himself to Marlon and shares that he will be Marlon's tutor. Lucy says that even though Joshua is a Slifer, he is a specialist in Dinosaur monsters, which makes him the perfect tutor for Marlon. Lucy explains that all students that failed their first exam have been assigned a tutor to help them pass their retakes. Marlon admits his embarrassment in needing a tutor, but says that if he wants to stay at Duel Academy, he'll need one. Lucy then sets them off to get to know each other and prepare a game plan. Joshua has Marlon sit down at the nearly-empty Slifer cafeteria since most students are eating in the main building. Joshua and Marlon get to know each other for a bit before jumping right into their plan for the next five days. Joshua says that per Lucy's instructions they will meet for two hours every day from 4-6 when classes and extra-curricular activities and before dinner begins. Since they are meeting at the moment, they have a few minutes before the final class of the day to at least look at Marlon's duel. Marlon pulls out his laptop and links his Duel Disk to it, as the devices record all duels. Marlon and Joshua watch the duel and Joshua points out errors in Marlon's execution between the cards in his hand and his facedowns. He didn't even take advantage of "Gilasaurus's" effect to Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard. These words don't help Marlon, but Joshua says that they will work on a dueling strategy together. First and foremost, Marlon may have passed the written part but when it comes to his execution in the field, his dueling isn't as sharp at least against Dinosaurs who have as much power as Beasts. Joshua assures Marlon that after school starting today they will work until Marlon masters Dinosaurs. Joshua and Marlon study together as planned in the student library in the main building. Joshua devises multiple scenarios with Dinosaurs and Marlon's duty is to problem solve to overcome them based on the cards he uses in his Deck. Marlon invites the idea of just altering his Deck completely to defeat the Dinosaurs, but Joshua doesn't recommend it. Rather, Joshua recommends adding and subtracting cards carefully to counter the power Dinosaurs have. Marlon considers cards such as Shrink, Riryoku, and Kunai with Chain to overcome Dinosaurs in battle. He also considers some cards such as "Sakuretsu Armor" that Joshua believes are equally appropriate. Joshua emphasizes the point that it's not about making a brand new Deck but enhancing the one he already has. Joshua and Marlon continue studying over the next few days. After dinner Marlon studies dutifully in his room. Cameron, Kyle, and Clovis make an effort not to bother Marlon as he focuses hard for his exam. A Field Lesson in Dinos On the fifth day, Joshua has Marlon come to the Slifer dorms during lunch. Marlon asks why they are at the Slifer Dorms. Joshua says it's to duel, surprising the freshman. Joshua says that all they've done over the last few days is theory. They've yet to put anything they've learned to the actual test. Joshua reminds Marlon he was chosen by Lucy to help Marlon specifically because he himself is a Dinosaur specialist. He asks Marlon if he has his Deck ready. Marlon gives a nervous confirmation, leading Joshua to say that they are going to duel right then and there, no excuses. Marlon must listen to his tutor, so he agrees to the duel. The two take to opposite sides of their makeshift field and begin their duel. The lesson begins and Joshua has Marlon make the first move to see how ready he is to defend against Dinosaurs. Marlon draws and he summons. “Berserk Gorilla”. He plays a facedown and ends his turn. Joshua draws and Special Summons "Gilasaurus" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Joshua then Tributes "Gilasaurus" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Driceratops". As part of the lesson, Joshua has Marlon explain "Dark Driceratops's" effect, and Marlon remembers that "Dark Driceratops" inflicts piercing damage. Joshua tells him he is correct and orders his "Dark Driceratops" to destroy "Berserk Gorilla". Marlon accepts the hit to activate “Animal Trail” to add a “Koala” to his hand from his Deck, and he chooses “Big Koala”. Joshua sets one card to end his turn. Marlon draws and puts his plan into motion with “Polymerization”, discarding “Big Koala” and “Des Kangaroo” to Fusion Summons “Master of Oz” (4200/3700) in Attack Position. Marlon has “Master of Oz” attack “Dark Driceratops” but Joshua activates Continuous Trap: “Amber Pitfall” to negate the attack and force “Master of Oz” into Defense Position. In addition, it cannot change its Battle Position. Marlon ends his turn. Joshua draws and tells Marlon "Master of Oz" is a great card to play against a Dinosaur Deck because, like Beasts, Dinosaurs primarily focus on raw power. "Master of Oz" has too much attack power and defensive power to just break through, meaning he needs an alternative way to get to Marlon's Life Points. As such, Joshua activates “Big Evolution Pill” and tributes “Dark Driceratops” for its effect. Marlon explains "Big Evolution Pill's" effect. Now for the next three turns, Tucker can Normal Summon Dinosaur monsters without Tributes. As such, Tucker Normal Summons "Black Tyranno" without a tribute. Joshua maintains the lesson and asks Marlon the effect of “Black Tyranno”. Marlon initially doesn't know the answer, but then remembers with a twinge of fear. Marlon says that because the only cards he controls are Defense Position monsters, "Black Tyranno" can attack directly. Joshua tells Marlon he is correct. "Black Tyranno" marches past "Master of Oz" still sunken in the pitfall and crunches down on Marlon, leaving him with 1000 Life Points. Joshua then activates from his hand, “Sebek’s Blessing” to gain LP equal to the damage inflicted he from a direct attack. As such, Joshua enjoys 6600 Life Points. He ends his turn and passes the duel back to Marlon. Marlon draws and tells himself to make a comeback. He Normal Summons “Desmanian Devil” and promptly activates “Gift of the Martyr” sending “Master of Oz” to the GY to increase “Desmanian Devil’s” ATK by “Master of Oz” ATK until the End Phase. As such “Desmanian Devil” s empowered, growing to "Master of Oz's" size with 5900 ATK. Marlon enters his Battle Phase and has “Desmanian Devil” destroy “Black Tyranno” to deliver a massive hit in Life Points. Marlon then announces "Desmanian Devil's" effect to allow Marlon to add a Level 4 or lower Beast monster to his hand from his Deck and he selects "Mystical Sheep #1". Marlon sets one card. During the End Phase, the effects of “Gift of the Martyr”, returning “Desmanian Devil’s” stats to normal, represented by the monster returning to normal size. Joshua is shown drawing "Hunting Instinct". He uses “Big Evolution Pill’s” effect to Normal Summon “Super Conductor Tyranno”. Joshua asks Marlon about “Super Tyranno's" effect. It takes Marlon a minute but he says that "Tyranno" can tribute any monster other than itself to inflict 1000 damage at the cost of attacking, but Joshua doesn't have any monsters to sacrifice. Joshua doesn't tell Marlon if he's right or wrong he merely smiles and enters his Battle Phase. "Super Tyranno" attacks “Desmanian Devil”. Marlon quickly activates “Gravity Lash” to reduce “Super Conductor Tyranno’s” ATK by its own DEF until the End Phase. As such, “Super Conductor Tyranno's” power is reduced to 1900. “Desmanian Devil” is still destroyed but Marlon survives for another turn. During the End Phase, Joshua's monster gains back all of its phenomenal power. Marlon draws "Wild Nature's Release" which he says will be the perfect card to let him win the duel right then and there. He first activates “Fusion Recovery” to return “Big Koala” and “Polymerization” to his hand from his Deck. Marlon then activates “Polymerization”, discarding “Big Koala” and “Mystical Sheep #1”, who can be used as a substitute for “Des Kangaroo” with its effect, to Fusion Summon a second copy of “Master of Oz” in Attack Position. Marlon then activates “Wild Nature’s Release”, increasing “Master of Oz’s” ATK by its DEF but destroying it during the End Phase. “Master of Oz” is covered in a blazing white aura as it gains tremendous power, up to 7900 ATK. Marlon then has “Master of Oz” destroy “Super Conductor Tyranno". Joshua's Life Points fall to 0, winning Marlon the duel. Aftermath Marlon is ecstatic to win a duel and he believes he's now ready to retake his performance exam. Joshua walks up to Marlon and asks again the effect of "Super Conductor Tyranno". Marlon repeats his answer from the duel, leading Joshua to show Marlon the card. Marlon reads the full text aloud, which says that "Super Conductor" can Tribute any monster, including itself. Marlon realizes that Joshua could have used "Super Tyranno's" effect to tribute itself and inflict 1000 Life Points to win the duel. Marlon says it's like he truly lost. Joshua says "not necessarily". He refers to the many points in the duel where Marlon did extremely well especially in comparison to his initial loss, proving that Marlon has done well and really studied. Joshua also tells Marlon that he came into the duel, unready and unprepared. There were last minute tweaks to Marlon's Deck that they intended to do today. The point was for Marlon to see where he is with his Deck as is and make the adjustments he needs now before he takes his exam tomorrow. While Joshua admits he has a few last recommendations, he believes Marlon is ready to retake his performance exam. Joshua also believes Marlon can win. Marlon ponders on Joshua's words of encouragement and says that he'll take whatever extra advice Joshua has to offer. Joshua happily says they will get back to work. Marlon Passes Seven days since failing his exam, Marlon retakes his exam with a different proctor. This time, he deals a powerful attack with "Master of Oz" to destroy his opponents "Dark Driceratops" to win the duel. Marlon is ecstatic once more to have won and this time to have truly won. He and the proctor shake hands and the proctor congratulates Marlon on a good win. He explains that since Marlon initially failed the exam, he takes a letter grade hit. With his written exam and this second performance exam, Marlon earns a 74%. Marlon says it's certainly not a high grade but happily says he'll take it. Joshua watches from the stands with pride and Clarissa approaches him. She mentions that Joshua never reported back to Professor Lucy or Maddox about Marlon being a psychic duelist. Joshua says there was no need. He spent five days with his underclassman and he did not demonstrate any signs of being a psychic duelist. Clarissa accepts his unofficial official report and agrees to put such into Marlon's files. Before she leaves, she tells Joshua he did well as a tutor and that Marlon ultimately did even better as a student. Joshua begins to leave as well, saying he did. Featured Duel: Marlon Grealish vs. Joshua Tucker Turn 1: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons “Berserk Gorilla” (2000/1000). He sets one card. Turn 2: Joshua Joshua Special Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Joshua then Tributes "Gilasaurus" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. "Dark Driceratops" attacks and destroys "Berserk Gorilla" (Marlon 4000 > 3600). Marlon activates “Animal Trail” to add a “Koala” to his hand from his Deck, and he chooses “Big Koala”. Joshua sets one card. Turn 3: Marlon Marlon activates “Polymerization”, discarding “Big Koala” and “Des Kangaroo” to Fusion Summons “Master of Oz” (4200/3700) in Attack Position “Master of Oz” attacks “Dark Driceratops”; Joshua activates Continuous Trap: “Amber Pitfall” to negate the attack and force “Master of Oz” into Defense Position. In addition, it cannot change its Battle Position. Turn 4: Joshua Joshua activates “Big Evolution Pill” and tributes “Dark Driceratops” for its effect. Now for the next three turns, Tucker can Normal Summon Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributes. Tucker then Normal Summons "Black Tyranno" (2600/1800) without a tribute. Because the only monsters Marlon controls are in Defense Position, “Black Tyranno” can attack directly and it does (Marlon 3600 > 1000). Joshua activates “Sebek’s Blessing” to gain LP equal to the damage inflicted from a direct attack (Joshua 4000 > 6600). Turn 5: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons “Desmanian Devil” (1700/1400) and activates “Gift of the Martyr” sending “Master of Oz” to the GY to increase “Desmanian Devil’s” ATK by “Master of Oz” ATK until the End Phase (“Desmanian Devil”: 1700 > 5900/1400). “Desmanian Devil” attacks and destroys “Black Tyranno” (Joshua 6600 > 3600). "Desmanian Devil's" effect allows Marlon to add "Mystical Sheep #1" to his hand from his Deck, being a Level 4 or lower Beast monster. Marlon sets one card. During the End Phase, the effects of “Gift of the Martyr”, returning “Desmanian Devil’s” stats to normal. Turn 6: Joshua Joshua draws "Hunting Instinct". He uses “Big Evolution Pill’s” effect to Normal Summon “Super Conductor Tyranno” (3300/1400 > 3600/1700). Joshua could have used “Super Conductor Tyranno’s” effect to tribute itself and inflict 1000 damage to Marlon and win the duel but he chose not to. “Super Tyranno” attacks “Desmanian Devil”. Marlon activates “Gravity Lash” to reduce “Super Conductor Tyranno’s” ATK by its own DEF until the End Phase (“Super Conductor Tyranno”: 3300 > 1900/1400). “Desmanian Devil” is still destroyed (Marlon 1000 > 800). During the End Phase, the effects of “Gravity Lash” expire (“Super Conductor Tyranno”: 1900 > 3300/1400). Turn 7: Marlon Marlon activates “Fusion Recovery” to return “Big Koala” and “Polymerization” to his hand from his Deck. Marlon then activates “Polymerization”, discarding “Big Koala” and “Mystical Sheep #1”, who can be used as a substitute for “Des Kangaroo” with its effect, to Fusion Summon a second copy of “Master of Oz” in Attack Position. Maroon activates “Wild Nature’s Release”, increasing “Master of Oz’s” ATK by its DEF but destroying it during the End Phase (“Master of Oz”: 4200 > 7900/3700). “Master of Oz” attacks and destroys “Super Conductor Tyranno” (Joshua 3600 > 0). Marlon wins Featured Cards Footnotes Navigation Category:Marlon's Duels